


Papa Don't Preach

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, First Love, Grandparent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Uncle Chris Argent, Uncle Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Isaac is growing up and Derek's not ready for that.





	

It was Tuesday, a nice day, Stiles wanted to have a picnic with his family,  
"But dad, I do not want to go" Isaac whined,

"Your dad wanted to do something for the whole family so you're gonna come" Derek said,

"There's nothing to do at the park"

"Your cousin Allison will be there, Malia too." Derek said as he packed the food into his car, Stiles invited Derek's uncle and his family too.

"They're girls, and younger, I'm seventeen!"

"Isaac Andrew Stilinski-Hale"

"Ugh, fine!" Isaac groaned and got into the car,

When they got to the park everyone was already there, even Stiles' father and his girlfriend, Melissa.

"Hey, sweetie!" Stiles said,

"I'm gonna go find something to do" Isaac said and left,

"What's up with him?" Stiles said,

"He's seventeen, how should I know? Probably too embarrassed to be seen with us" Derek said,  
Stiles laughed "You're probably right."

Isaac looked around, there's nothing to do,

"I can't believe they made me come here." Isaac said to himself,

"Who's they?" Isaac heard a voice behind him that made him jump,

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.. I'm Scott, Scott McCall."

"Isaac Stilinski-Hale"

"So, Isaac," Scott sat on the bench "Who made you come here?"

"My dads, they're the ones who can't stop kissing each other." Isaac sat next to Scott,

"Why didn't you want to come?"

"There's nothing to do, my cousins are younger so I don't have anyone to talk to."

"You have me" Scott smiled, he made Isaac feel good.

While they were talking, Stiles and Derek stood from afar and watched as their son talked to the black-haired boy who they didn't know.

"Who's this?" Derek asked,  
"I have no idea, but he looks nice and Isaac looks like he's having fun so let him." Stiles said to his husband,

"I'll go check on them"

Stiles sighed "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," Derek said, he got close to where his son sat and heard him laughing,

"Did you really?" Isaac laughed,

"Yeah," the boy said "The teacher was so confused"

"Hey guys," Derek said "you guys having fun?"

"Yeah, Scott, this my dad, Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Scott said, he seemed nice, "seemed".

"Great, hey, Isaac, can you please come help me with..uh...something?"

"In a minute, dad, Scott was just telling me how he pranked his teacher" Isaac laughed, again.

"Sure, don't worry, I can handle it." Derek didn't wait for an answer, he left back for his family, Stiles was sitting on a rock, talking to Peter and Chris,

"Hey, Chris, you have a firearm license, right?" Derek asked,

"Yeah.." Chris said "What did you do, Derek?"

"There's this boy who's been flirting with Isaac"  
"Really? Oh my god that's so cute!" Stiles exclaimed,

"No it's not! Isaac is not old enough to date boys!" Derek said,

"Aww, what happened sour wolf? When did you become so protective?" Stiles 

"I'm not protective, it's just.. This boy is not good enough."

"Calm down, nephew" Peter said,

"What happened?" John asked,

"Isaac has a little boyfriend" Peter explained,

"It's not a boyfriend!" Chris and Derek yelled,

"He's not old enough to date." John said,

"See!? Your dad gets it! you dad is always right." Derek said,

"My dad also thought you weren't good for me and look where we are now husband of mine"

"Ok, so except that " Derek said "but he's still not ready to date!"

"We should go there and check him" John said,

"I'll come with you" Chris got up,

"Chris David Argent I swear to god if yo- "

"I'll be ok, Peter."

"Fine," Peter sighed "just don't hit anyone in front of the girls"

Isaac was laughing, he was happy, Scott was so nice.

"So tell me about yourself" Scott said,  
"Well, I live with my two dads, my grandpa is the sheriff and so is my dad, he's a deputy."

"Would you want to get into this world too?" Scott asked,

"Never thought about it, I always liked to work with kids, I babysit my cousins all the time."

"That's really cute" Scott said,

"Hey guys!" Isaac heard a voice,

"God, no." Isaac said,

"Hi, I'm Isaac's uncle" Chris said,

"And I'm his grandpa" John introduced himself,

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet you" Scott said,

"Can we ask you a question?" Chris asked,

"Of course" Scott said,

"What are you your intentions with my grandson?" John asked,

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What are your intentions with Isaac?" Chris repeated,

"I- I really don't know what you guys are talking about" Scott said,

"Scott, I am so sorry! Grandpa, uncle Chris, would you please leave?"

"It's ok," Scott got up "I'll go, it was nice to meet you Isaac."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Isaac yelled after Scott left,

"Isaac- "

"Did my dad sent you?" Isaac asked,

"No, I swear to god." Chris said,  
But Isaac didn't seem to believe him, he walked toward Derek, he was furious.

"Happy now? He was about to ask me out on a date! And you ruined it!" Isaac yelled,

"Isaac, please" Derek said,

"Why did you do that, Dad? Don't you trust me?"

"He's not good enough for you" Derek said,

"Grandpa said you weren't good enough for dad but you still married him! and had children with him!"

"He does have a point" Stiles said,

"Stiles, can you please be on my side?" Derek said "our son is too young to date and this boy is not good enough for him!"

"God, dad, would you please stop treating me like a baby?!"

"I will stop treating you as a baby when you stop acting like a baby!" Derek yelled, causing Isaac to shut up.

Isaac didn't yell back, instead, he ran away.

"I'll go after him" Stiles said, he ran after his son and eventually found him in the corner,

"Hey" Stiles said and sat next to him "penny for your thoughts?"

"It's not about Scott anymore, dad just doesn't trust me." Isaac said,

"He does trust you, he's just really protective, you know, when we adopted you, there was this one night when you wouldn't stop crying, and your daddy held you in his arms, when I woke up you were both asleep in your room, he held you all night."  
"He did?" Isaac asked,

"He did.. look Isaac, I know it's hard, but your dad is just having a hard time with you growing up"

"He can't stop me from growing up." Isaac said,

"I know." Isaac heard Derek behind him,

"I'll leave you guys to talk" Stiles left,

"Isaac - "

"No, dad, please just let me speak" Isaac "I'm not a little boy anymore, I'm seventeen, and I know you care, but you have to let me try."

"I know.." Derek sighed,

"You know?"

"I overreacted, I guess I still think of you as my little baby boy..I don't promise anything, but I'll try to change it, and I'm sorry" Derek said,

"It's ok" Isaac hugged his dad,

"So, this Scott guy-" Derek said when they stopped hugging,

"He's really nice, he likes cars, too, like you, and he wants to know me, he asked me about myself and he listened"

"He does sounds nice.. you think he's still here?" Derek asked,

"I don't think so, he probably left after uncle Chris and grandpa scared him"

"Let's go back to where everyone is, ok?" Derek suggested,

"Sure" Isaac got up, he walked with his eyes stuck on the ground,

"hey" he heard a familiar voice,

"Scott?" Isaac said, surprised,  
"Your dad came, he apologized and told me how great you are and how lucky I would be to date you"

"He did?" Isaac said "Oh my god, dad, stop embarrassing me!"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Scott laughed and said,

Isaac smiled "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy about Derek and Isaac, this is how it turned out.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
